Syrianis Socialist Republic
Federal Republic of Port Syrianis}}The '''Syrianis Socialist Republic, '''abbreviated to '''S.S.R '''is a socialist single-party state that exists in the western reaches of the Summerlands. It shares a border with the Withered Faction to the east and a maritime border with the Shimian Republic. Formed following the 5029 Socialist Coup, the country has been under the authoritarian control of the Socialist Party since it seized power. Since then, the government has focused on military rearmament and has actively sought closer relations with the Capitol Dominion. Port Syrianis is the world's largest exporter of crude oil and the Summerland's second most wealthiest country behind the Democratic Republic of Port O'Sey. Geography The Socialist State of Port Syrianis rules over the Syrianis Peninsula, a large land mass that sticks out of the western Summerlands. In 4996 scientists belonging to Titan Corporation, a state-run conglomerate discovered the prescence of oil in the southern reaches of the peninsula. However, when scouting teams arrived they discovered colonies of Vikings, an ancient race of people thought to be extinct after the Katriontran genocides. In 5030 A.A.W, after the Capitol-Syrianis Pact was signed, the Socialist State established an embassy, and sent Jarod Freeman Jr, son of the former president of Port O' Sey, as an ambassador between the Vikings and the State. History The Coup (5029 A.A.W) In 5028, the Shimian Socialist Coalition Party, formed almost a year ago, disbanded due to political instablility. This incident was only one of several political issues plaguing the Federal Republic of Port Syrianis. Mass unemployment and homelessness was slowing down the stagnating economy, and the wave of recession created after the fall of the Republic of Port O' Sey had hit the Syrianis economy hard. The ruling President of the Wither Party, Jordalin Madon, attempted to fix this by establishing closer links with the Withered Faction's Treasury, and take loans to help repair the fragile economy. This decision was met with negative reception from the country's native population, who were unhappy with the increasing amount of immigrants migrating to the country from the Withered Faction. Many people accused the ruling Wither Party of purposefully supporting lax immigration policies as well as legislation that segregated the races within the country, providing benefits to people of Withered faith and descent such as tax exemptions and welfare priority. The Socialist Party, which was named the successor of the Shimian Socialist Coalition was the only remaining party with any power to oppose the legislation. With political in-fighting racking the Federal Senate, and Jordalin's rather lazy approach to fixing the city, Nikoris, head of the Socialist Party and his long time friend, Jarod Freeman Jr planned to stage a coup, storm the Federal Plaza and establish a new government. This plan came to fruition on the morning of April 30, 5029. Members belonging to the Armed Wing of the Socialist Party arrived carrying weapons in duffel bags and body armour under their coats. At 9:00 AM, Nikoris ordered the Parliament Building to be evacuated, and parts of the Port Syrianis police force, under Nikoris' control was called in to block off the plaza. Nikoris then went to Jordalin's office and told him to follow to the Socialist Party's conference room, located in the north wing of the Parliament building. Upon arriving, Nikoris and Jay Jr. were the only people in the building. They then told him of their intentions to overthrow the federal government. They then placed Executive Order #139 which outlined the transition of power to the Socialist Party in front of him. Jordalin signed the document without question and upon doing so, Nikoris ordered the Socialist militia to storm the Federal Plaza and place all government officials under arrest. Using his new powers, Nikoris enacted martial law, and dissolved the Federal Senate, taking full unilateral control temporarily. He then announced what had happened over national radio and television. In response, the supreme commander of the Federal Defensive Forces, General Tom-J Wong ordered the federal army to arrest the traitors and restore order to the city. In the following weeks, the new government, ruled by the Socialist Party, established the Socialist Senate, and appointed new ministers to rule the government. Trivia The national anthem of the Socialist State is Sacred War, a Russian military marching song.Category:Modern Nations